creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Mamba's Autobiography.
By: Mamba the Sandwing Well, guess what. This is not a fanfiction. No, more like a story based on my life. And this is how it goes... (No, not actual user Mamba, they're roleplaying as their dragon self.. just for clarification) Part One of my life When I was 2, or 3 or so, I had a little stuffed bear I liked to hold. I carried it everywhere, to bed, to fly, to hunt. Not to mention, I carried it on the day of my father’s execution. It started off as a normal day. The sun was shining, I was wandering the stronghold, and my father was doing his usual guarding stuff. I hardly cared about my dad’s job, except for the fact that he sometimes wasn’t home. His name was Cactus, and he was a guard in the dungeons, so it was sort of a depressing line of work. But he came home on weekends, and read me bedtime stories from my favorite scrolls, and gave me cuddles and kisses before I went to sleep. I miss those times. He must have done something wrong, because while I was wondering the stronghold, he was standing in front of Burn in the throne room, and pleading with tears in his eyes. What‘s going on? I thought. So I hid behind a wall, and watched the scene unfold. Burn hissed something to him, and he gulped. I had never seen my father so scared in his life. He said something to her, and fell on his knees, clasping his front talons in front of him. Burn said something again, and stabbed him with her barb. I nearly gasped out loud but covered my snout just in time. Cactus howled in pain and fell to the ground. With a snap, Burn broke his neck. I cuddled my bear, and fled, horrorstruck. Part Two My mother was named Gazelle and, as the name suggested, she was graceful and beautiful. Her scales were a perfect peach and caramel mix, her tail seeming to ripple as she walked. Her horns were long and curly, like a SkyWing‘s. That day, there was something else in her features. Her eyes were filled with fear and anxiety. Her talons were moving swiftly as she rolled up my camel skin blankets and packed my scrolls into them. “What’s going on?“ I asked her. “You're leaving,” she said. “Why?” I asked, confused. “Your father.. died. It’s not safe for you here. We’re set to leave today.” “What? Where?” ”Possibility,” said Gazelle, with a wistful look, and her face quickly creased with worry again. Ok, so we were moving. And I watched my father die. I felt like too much was happening. We quickly grabbed our bags and I set out the door. My mother grabbed my shoulder and pointed to the window. We’re going through the window?! I thought incredulously. But it made sense. If we went out the main door, the guards would ask some awkward questions. With a tap, Gazelle broke the glass and let me climb through the window first, and I did. Then she clambered out, and we fluttered on to the sand below. Then it was the wall, I thought, and stared at the big hulking thing. Part Three With a bit of a struggle, we managed to fly over the wall without anyone spotting us. We dropped to the ground and ran until we were out of sight of the stronghold. Then we flew, until sunset, and we had arrived at Possibility. We managed for a bit on the outskirts of the down by the river, drinking a little and catching some lizards and eating them. Then we continued to go into the town, to a large house. “Have you been here before?” I asked Gazelle. “Yes, when I was very little,“ she said. “I was adopted by a MudWing couple here. Then I got a job at the stronghold, and stayed there. This is where they live.” Gazelle rapped her fist on the door smartly, and it was opened by a youngish MudWing. “Who is it?’“ he asked. I studied him. He looked about the same age as me, maybe older. He was very dark brown, but a bit lighter on the underscales. He was a bit chubby, and very built. ‘It’s me. Get your grandparents, Quagmire,” Gazelle said. “Okay,” he responed, and ran back inside. A while later, a couple of old MudWings came out. “What is it? You’ve finally come back, eh?“ said one of them, his voice creaking with age. ‘Yes, it’s me. This is my daughter, Mamba.” “I see,” he said. He scrutinized me like a jewel that needed cutting, and finally said, “Come on in.” Part Four We put our camel bags in a corner of the house and we introduced ourselves. There were about 10 or so dragons in the house, Quagmire's siblings and his grandparents from his mother's side. There was Quagmire, and his siblings- Brown, Rush, Ibis, Flamingo and Swamp, from youngest to oldest. Then his grandparents, Silt and Alligator. The house was comfortable- for a MudWing, at least. The floor was swampy and filled with water and mud. Torches filled every wall, and flooded the house with light. The ceiling was open to the sky, and the walls seemed to be crumbling a little. There was a little dry rock platform, fitting for about two dragons if they folded their wings and sat on their tails. I guess this is where we're going to sleep, I thought unenthusiastically. I spread our blankets on the platform and tucked myself in. My mother had gone somewhere for the night, and I was left alone. Well, except for the MudWings. All the panic about my father had died, and I could fall asleep at last, with the stars. Part Five So I was woken up by something big, brown and smelly. Oh, what, a giant piece of poop come to life? It was only Quagmire’s brother, Brown. He was standing beside me and staring. I yelped and leapt backwards. “Where’s Gazelle?“ I asked. “Outside,” he answered, studying me. “Gone hunting.” “Okay,“ I said. “Um... good morning.” Brown said nothing, and just stared at me. “My brother likes you.” “Oh...” I said slowly, not sure of what to say. “Umm, you mean Quagmire?" Brown nodded. ‘Okay,’ I said slowly, and shuffled out of bed, feeling a bit silly. Part Six My mother had been gone for weeks, and barely coming back, not explaining anything except for the fact that she had been busy. I was lying on the stone platform again, watching the clouds drift by in the morning sky. That’s when I rolled over and saw the note written beside me. It said: Meet me by the arch near the river. From Quagmire. So I had nothing to do. So it was from someone who liked me. But then again, I was also curious, and I went. Expecting some sort of romantic meeting, I kept faltering in the sky and shivering as if it was cold, though it was very hot. But it wasn’t, and waiting for me there was a NightWing, a SeaWing, a RainWing and, of course, Quagmire. The NightWing and the SeaWing were arguing, and Quagmire seemed to be participating, though he mostly stayed silent. The RainWing was looking placidly into the water. Then she spotted me. ‘Guys, look. It’s the little one!’ ’It’s Mamba!’ I retorted fiercely. ‘And I’m not little!’ ‘Not helpful at all, Daintree,’ said the SeaWing. ‘She just lost her mother.’ ‘And nobody is even caring about what happened to me!’ Quagmire yelled, but Daintree snorted. ‘You’re older than her. Perhaps you could stop trying to act like a wimp.’ ‘So, Mamba, this is Oceanic, Daintree and Dreamchaser. Our friends, by the way.’ ‘I know,’ I replied. ‘But what is going on?’ Part Seven ‘So let me get this straight. First, my mother was attacked by this SkyWing out of nowhere. And then Brown, Ibis and Rush got killed. And my mother’s dead right now. Burn’s totally onto us,’ I said, trying to keep calm. ‘Pretty much about it,’ said Quagmire gloomily. Wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces